


our disco ball’s my kitchen light

by shadowswillscream



Series: oh won't you be my livewire [2]
Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, bemily, chloe doesn't like emily
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-17 13:44:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11276493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowswillscream/pseuds/shadowswillscream
Summary: “Or,” Beca turns around and lifts herself onto the counter so she’s a little more eye level, “we can dance in the kitchen until it’s around the time the girls are gonna be back,” she puts her arms around Emily’s neck, “and hide in my room, act like we weren’t actually dancing in the kitchen.”Emily leans forward so her forehead is resting against Beca’s, smiling, “Beca are you saying you enjoy dancing with me?” It comes out more like a sincere question than teasing.//aka emily cheers up an exceptionally grumpy beca by dancing with her in the kitchen





	our disco ball’s my kitchen light

[ Beca Mitchell / 7:11 PM ] today sucks.

[ Emily Junk / 7:13 PM ] What? Oh no! Noooooo!!! D: What can I do????? :D

[ Beca Mitchell / 7:34 PM ] nothing. today just sucks.  

 

Beca’s been like this all week: super grumpy and annoyed with the world.

 

More so than usual, she means.

 

Emily’s pretty sure it’s not because Beca’s on her period.

 

( Beca’s more whiney and cries a lot, but Emily’s been sworn to secrecy about that whole thing. 

 

_“I will murder you in your sleep if you tell anyone.”_

 

_“Okay, okay, jinkies. I just think it’s cute.”_

_  
_ _“I’m not cute!” Beca sniffles._ )

 

[ Emily Junk / 7:47 PM ] I’m gonna buy you food :)

[ Beca Mitchell / 7:48 PM ] i don’t want food. i’m staring at my sub sandwich right now.

 

Emily gets out of her bed and goes to her closet to get a jacket, “I’m going to the Bellas’ House.”

 

Sophie makes a distracted humming noise, clearly focusing on her school work.

 

[ Emily Junk / 7:49 PM ] Then I’m picking you up and we’re going to do something fun! :D

[ Beca Mitchell / 7:49 PM ] no way. i’m staying inside. it’s cold outside.

[ Emily Junk / 7:49 PM ] It’s 60! :O Put a jacket on and let’s go :D

[ Beca Mitchell / 7:50 PM ] ew no.

[ Emily Junk / 7:50 PM ] You’re being ridiculous.

[ Beca Mitchell / 7:50 PM ] :p

 

Although she shakes her head at Beca’s antics, Emily can’t help but smile.

  
“I probably won’t be back tonight.” Emily looks over at Sophie.

 

Sophie, pencil between her lips, just bobs her head slowly.

-

 

When she gets to the house, the girls are gathered outside the door, Fat Amy coming out last and shutting the door.

 

“Hey, Leggy,” Fat Amy shouts from the porch, “you coming out with us?”

 

Emily’s eyes widen as she tightens her grip on the strap of her bag, “Where are we going?”

 

“To get drinks to relax.” Jessica explains (or maybes it’s Ashley. Emily’s still confused).

 

“Uh,” Emily trails off before flickering her pointer finger out to point towards the house, “I’m actually here for Beca.”

 

Stacie frowns, “So _two_ Bella’s are ditching girl night?”

 

Emily cringes, “I don’t really drink.”

 

“Oh,” Cynthia says, “that’s cool.”

 

Flo is just nodding her head.

 

Ashley and Jessica are mostly just frowning, looking at her like she's some kid. Which, is really starting to bother her again. 

 

She looks to Chloe who hasn’t really bothered to say anything (or really even look in her direction). She’s not sure if she’s ever _truly_ done anything to anger Chloe, but Emily has a feeling that Chloe probably hates her or at the very least dislikes her to some degree. “So, have fun!”

 

The girls walk together past Emily, rattling off a few good lucks about taking care of Beca.

 

When she walks into the Bella’s house, it’s quiet and that’s a weird feeling. Usually the Bella’s house is filled with noise, even if there is only _one_ person in the house. The radio is always playing softly from the kitchen.

 

Today it’s not.

 

Today it’s eerily quiet and the only noise is the sound of keyboard clicks.

 

Beca has half a bite of sandwich sticking out of her mouth and her eyes are scanning over her laptop as she types rather rapidly. Her headphones (one of many) are sitting on the counter next to a pile of notebooks.

 

“Hey.” Emily says carefully, not wanting to startle Beca.

 

Beca looks up from her computer looking rather irritated. “Hey.”

 

Walking into the kitchen, Emily sits down next to Beca, “What class is that for?” She pulls her bag off and sets it on the floor by her feet. 

 

“Uh, advanced music theory, year three.” Beca looks up from her screen at Emily, “What are you doing here anyway? I thought you and Sophie were studying.”

 

Emily nods, “We were and then I finished and my girlfriend’s,” she bumps her shoulder with Beca’s, “super grumpy and I want to help.”

 

Beca looks back at her screen, typing away again.

 

Emily pulls her phone out, scrolling through her music before tapping on a song.

 

_Ain’t never felt this way_

 

Emily stands up from the stool, putting her hand out with raised brow, inviting Beca to take her hand.

 

Beca narrows her eyes, “What are you _doing_?”

 

Emily smiles big and wide, “Dance with me.”

 

Beca tilts her head and frowns, “No.”

 

“Please.” Emily pouts, ducking her head a little lower.

 

Beca closes her eyes, crossing her arms. “No way, I’m _not_ falling for that.”

 

Emily steps into Beca’s space, putting her hands on the tops of Beca’s knees, letting her weight fall in her hands. “Please, Beca.” She practically bounces up and down, starting to sing along. “ _Oh my heart hurts so good, I love you babe, so bad_.” Emily makes sure to sing the last word loud and off pitch.  

 

“Em,” Beca bites on her lower lip, trying not to smile, squeezing her eyes shut. “no.”

 

“ _I love you babe, so bad._ Dance with me!”

 

Beca cracks open an eye.

 

Emily smiles, tossing her head back and forth to the beat, swaying her body as she backs up, and lifts her hand out to Beca. “ _Mad warm when you get close,”_ Emily points her other hand towards herself, _“to me._ ”

 

Beca gives in, opening her eyes and smiling, taking Emily’s hand. “ _Slow dance these summer nights.”_

 

“ _Our disco balls our kitchen light._ ” Emily pulls Beca off her chair, reaching for her other hand when Beca gets on her feet. She threads her fingers between Beca’s, smiling more when Beca bobs her head to the beat.

 

_And you need to know that nobody could take your place, your place_

 

Emily lets go of Beca’s hand, the other rising in an effort to get Beca to twirl.

 

At first Beca hesitates, but when she does, she laughs and Emily starts singing again, “ _And you need to know that,”_ when Beca’s facing her again, Emily gets serious, tracing her fingers over Beca’s cheek bone, _“I’m hella obsessed with your face_.”

 

Beca snickers a laugh and shakes her head, “ _Your face_.”

 

_Oh my heart hurts so good_

_I love you, babe, so bad_

 

_“So bad.”_ Emily sings as Beca finally gets into just as much as her.

 

She watches as Beca bites her bottom lip, tucking it under her teeth as she swings her head back and forth, backing up from Emily as she swings her entire body back and forth to the same rhythm. “ _Oh my heart hurts so good.”_ Beca sings before lifting her arm up as high as she can.

 

“ _I love you, babe._ ” Emily has to duck down a little to spin underneath Beca’s arm, but she manages, smiling when she see’s Beca’s face again. She pulls herself closer, putting her hand on Beca’s side as she sways back and forth and forces the hand that’s holding Beca’s out, so they can dip down towards the ground every time they sway to the left.

 

Beca just laughs at this, eventually resting her head on Emily’s shoulder. “You’re a weirdo, Junk.”

 

_So bad,_

_So bad,_

 

“But do you feel better?” She asks as she enjoys the smell of Beca’s shampoo.

 

Beca causes the pace to slow down, “A little.”

 

“Do you wanna tell me what’s bugging you so much?” Emily tries, but all she gets as a response is a shrug. “It might make you feel better.” She adds when Beca stays silent.

 

_And you need to know that you’re the only one_

 

“I’m just stressed about Chloe.”

 

_Alright_

 

“Why?”

 

_Alright_

 

“I still haven’t told her about the internship.”

 

_And you need to know that you keep me up all night, all night._

 

“Why not?”

 

“I just,” Beca shrugs again before shaking her head and pulling her head off Emily’s shoulder to look at her, “know she’s going to freak out.”

 

“You don’t reall-”

 

“I do.” Beca frowns.

 

Emily twists her mouth to the side before nodding, “Alright. So just…” She trails off, not entirely sure what to say. “Don’t you think that keeping it from her longer is going to make it worse?”

 

Beca shrugs, stepping closer to Emily again, her eyes never quite meeting Emily’s.

 

“Well,” Emily lets go of Beca to put her hands on either side of Beca’s face, forcing Beca to look at her, “whatever happens, knowing Chloe, it’ll work itself out.”

 

Beca just closes the distance.

 

Emily smiles against the soft kiss, “We’re supposed to be discussing this.”

 

“We did.” Beca kisses Emily’s cheek before resting her head against Emily’s collar.

 

Emily stops dancing when the song ends and a new one starts, “Are you sure that’s everything?”

  
Beca looks up at her, looking more content that irritated. “No, but I really don’t think me talking about is going to help me.” She pulls away completely from Emily (she misses the touch instantly) and picks her plate off the island and sets it on the counter.

 

“Well, then,” Emily moves from her spot and walks up behind Beca, watching as Beca wraps her sub in foil and puts the plate in the sink, “we can just listen to music in your room until you do feel better.”

 

“Or,” Beca turns around and lifts herself onto the counter so she’s a little more eye level, “we can dance in the kitchen until it’s around the time the girls are gonna be back,” she puts her arms around Emily’s neck, “and hide in my room, act like we weren’t actually dancing in the kitchen.”

 

Emily leans forward so her forehead is resting against Beca’s, smiling, “Beca are you saying you enjoy dancing with me?” It comes out more like a sincere question than teasing.

 

“Add it to the list of things I’ll murder you over if you let anyone know.” Beca whispers against her lips.

 

“Cause you’re still trying to prove to the girls that you’re kick butt.”

 

Beca smiles at her, nodding. “Exactly.”

 

“You’re always kick butt to me.” Emily kisses her, putting her hands on either side of Beca’s face.  

 

"I knew I liked you." There's a teasing tone in Beca's voice. 

 

"I like you a lot." Emily says seriously.

 

Beca rolls her eyes, "I like you a lot too-" she pushes on Emily's shoulder playfully, "-nerd." 

**Author's Note:**

> if you have feels over these two, come chat with me on my tumblr @ themyscirawonder 
> 
> the song is called ilysb by lany. go check 'em out if you don't know them. they're a great band to listen to for summer jams. 
> 
> there's also a [playlist](https://open.spotify.com/user/shadowswillscream/playlist/0xtabILpMBByNItvf9WA6g) for this series on spotify. check it out if you'd like!


End file.
